The Mask
by Lady Shadow 77
Summary: The mask, broken upon disrepair but yet Shado Haiku/Tsuta never fixes it. This is the reason why.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did my ocs wouldn't be ocs now would they? Any suggestions on how to improve my writing please tell me, I don't mind. Please review and if you have any requests for a story or another oneshot that is based on this than either put it in a review or PM me it, please**.

Six months had passed since I had saw Sekkai and Itazura. The last day that all three of ANBU's supposed dream team would be together. Infiltrating Kirigakure for information wouldn't have taken them this long, and Sekkai's spirit has already shown itself to me in the Shado Realm. To keep myself from doing anything rash, Hiruzen-sama had given me the responsibility to be Hatake Kakashi's senpai. I didn't mind it, too much anyway. Hatake is rather skilled even when held against Shado standards. And we specialize in skills that generally are only needed in ANBU, and we start training before we even enter the Academy. I was impressed to say the least but I alway had the nagging worry about Itazura.

If Sekkai had sealed his whole spirit and soul to the Shado Realm, then what happened to Itazura? Is she still alive and in her right mind? What are they doing to her? Jiraiya-ojisan, I hope that you can find and rescue her. Tezno is worrying and he has turned into Tousan's prized student, but everyone would rather have little Zura-leopard safe and sound.

Spike appeared by my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Tsuta-chan, Hokage-sama wishes to see you. I will continue to spar with Lover Boy."

"Hai."

I mentally shook my head, did he really have to remind me of Hatake's behavior a year or two before? I will admit he was infatuated with me then, but he has matured and has gotten over that childhood foolishness. We are ANBU and personal entanglements have no place in our world.

Yeah right, if that's the case then why are you so worried about Zura-leopard?

Shut up!

"Tsuta are you arguing with yourself again?"

"Why do you ask Tousan?"

"Experience and I know your body language better than your mothers some days."

"It's because we think the same way."

"True, but I just was stopping by to say hello. Let me know, either way."

"Hai."

I can't blame him really, because he is the Taicho of ANBU, his life is rather busy. But it would've been nice but I don't have to worry about the Hokage needing a new desk because of Tousan's temper.

Two of his guards opened the door and beckoned me inside. After that they promptly left, the office was full of smoke from Hokage-sama's pipe. I bowed and asked, "You wished to see me?"

"Hai, Haiku-chan."

I silently gritted my teeth, I haven't been her since before I joined ANBU as a member of assassination. Tsuta is my codename until I'm ordered to kill her off, too.

"Well, do you have a mission for me and Inu?"

"No. Jiraiya successfully infiltrated Kiri, and learned what happened and successfully rescued Itazura."

I pivoted around and demanded, "Well, ojisan where is she?"

"Yes, Jiraiya who have you intrusted Shado Itazura with?"

He gulped, "Zura-hime is with Tsunade."

"WHAT!" I leaped forward and swung. Let's just say there was a satisfying crack when it finally it.

"Haiku calm down. He must have reasons for it." Hokage-sama interrupted but was slightly amused. What can I say, I do take after my father, in more than one respect.

"Whatever. He can explain them to Tousan, Kaasan and Spike at dinner tonight. Hokage-sama, do you have Sekkai's personal effects with you? I will gladly take them."

He pushed Sekkai's mask, weapons and Shado Crystal to the other side of his desk. The mask was cracked, scuffed, scratched, but it still looked like a raccoon with red and black rings around the eyes. And a blood-red triangle both above and below.

"Hai. What will you do with them?"

To answer, I took off my mask. "Keep this for when Zura-leopard comes back to the village."

Hokage-sama nodded in reply.

"Will you repair Sekkai's mask? Or at least repaint it?" Jiraiya-ojisan asked.

"No, why should I? This masked has survived generations of Shados and I will bear its scars proudly."

**Tada! I'm so proud of myself. *Hands out bowls of ramen to readers* **

**~ Lady Shadow 77**


End file.
